


From the Mouth of the Law

by hellacopter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellacopter/pseuds/hellacopter
Summary: If you'd told the Captain the object of her fantasies would end up in her room late one night, she wouldn't believe you.
Relationships: The Captain/Vicar Max, The Captain/Vicar Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535663
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	From the Mouth of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of a longer form fic I'm working on but I thought it would be fun to get this out there as a preview for what's next. Enjoy :)

If you'd told the Captain that she would be flying her ship across the galaxy with a ragtag crew, one of which was a middle-aged, foul-mouthed vicar who was much too handsome to be confined in a small space with, she wouldn't have believed you. If you'd also mentioned that the vicar, the secret object of many a late-night fantasy, would have ended up in her room after a particularly lengthy discussion on the religion of Law that somehow turned to a discussion of sex, she probably would have been rushing to get this adventure moving to find him.

"How many women have you been with, Max?" she asked between breathless kisses.

"Are we comparing scores, Captain?" he mumbled, sucking on her bottom lip.

"I just need to know what I'm working with. Especially given your old age—" she said with a strangled chuckle.

"Oh, fuck you," he growled, moving his mouth down to her jawline and neck.

"Gladly. But as long as you refer to my crew as 'children' I'm going to return your asshattery—oh," she cut herself off with a soft moan as his lips met the top of her breast.

"Can't say that's not fair, you don't have to worry about my heart giving out while I'm on top of you." The biting sarcasm was paired with a low, gravelly tone of arousal that made her shiver.

"What are you waiting for, then, old man?"

That seemed to push him, his lips becoming more aggressive as he reached her bare nipple, biting the soft flesh and sucking the marks left as he continued down, down, down, finally reaching her navel. Her stomach tensed in anticipation, thighs clenching at the feeling of his ragged breath ghosting across her skin. She felt like she might explode if he didn't get his mouth on her as soon as—

"Oh, Law," she gasped, his tongue finally between her legs. She felt the vibration of his chuckle resonated deep into her and fell on her back, completely enraptured in the sensations.

"Do you preach with that mouth?" she joked, poking at his known irreverence.

"Isn't that what I'm doing now?" he responded as mockingly yet innocently as he could, grazing his teeth on her inner thigh before moving back over and adding his hand to his ministrations.

"Is this how you normally take confessions? It seems like you've done this before," she gasped out again. Her breath was escaping her in shallow pants and almost sounded like she was begging more than breathing. She placed a hand firmly against the headboard to keep herself grounded.

"Are you always this mouthy during sex?" With that, he became more eager in his work, possibly trying to goad her into silence. It only made her continue more incoherently than before.

"Fuck, yes, please, Max… Fuck! By the Law, I'm— fucking hell, more, daddy—"

She froze and snapped her mouth shut, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. She felt him pause only briefly, then he moaned,

"Say that again."

"D-daddy," she stammered almost as a question, slightly humiliated and confused as to where the hell that came from. She'd have to unpack that later, fucking hell...

"Again," his demand a little stronger than before. Realizing he seemed receptive to it, she obliged and moved a hand to grip his hair that was graying at the temples. Seeing his tongue flick out as well as the flexing and tensing of his wrist, she started to fall apart.

"Oh, daddy, please, I'm close, I’m gonna—"

The orgasm hit her suddenly and crashed in a strong wave that tapered off gradually. He worked her through it, holding her hips to the bed as her back arched up, her cries loud enough that she realized how thankful she was for the thick metal walls and the constant noisiness of the ship.

As she came down from the high, he moved up and kissed her hard. She could hear the moving of fabric as he undid the buttons on his vestments.

“How are you not naked yet?” she asked exasperatedly, working his pants open as he shucked his top off. He was as toned and brawny as she’d imagined, smatterings of course hair trailing down his chest and soft belly. She gasped as he rutted against her, “What kind of vicar likes being called ‘daddy’? I mean, no judgment from me, it’s just on Earth—”

"Bah, your Earth’s religious rites and traditions are lightyears different from what Scientism teaches. Do you want me to fuck you or not?” he teased, finally removing his pants and stroking himself above her.

“Oh, uh, f-fuck yes,” she stuttered again as she pulled him against her. “Only if you want to. Uh, Daddy.” She cringed at herself but relaxed at his amused smile.

“It seems I have more energy despite my old age, Captain. Flip over, would you? I'm not finished with you yet."

“Well, fuck,” she breathed and let him completely envelop her.


End file.
